Fire, Fire Burning Bright Rewrite
by sabbs123
Summary: A rewrite of part of Fire, Fire Burning Bright. The beginning is basically the same. Once the fire starts is where things change. Some cutesy moments and others sad and worrying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part of a bunch of random drabbles I'm posting. They have nothing to do with each other but I want to post more stories. Tell me if I should continue. Otherwise posting will be sporadic if at all. Set when Sarah realizes Will isn't with them. They realize he is in the fire area. Sarah panics and tries to go after him. Ages are changed. Zoey, Molly: 16 Chloe, Alma, Bailey, Sarah, Will: 17**

**Disclaimer: Ownership=Nonexistent**

**#Sarah's POV#**

I kept running with her friends. We were following our horses. Then I realized someone was missing. I immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Hey! Stop! Where's Will?" I yelled

"Wiiilll!" Alma called

"Will! Hurry up!" Molly yelled

I watched the fiery area we had just left. Looking for any sign of Will. I saw nothing except for the crackling fire and popping wood. Not thinking I started to move towards the opening. Then I felt hands on my arms, pulling me back to reality. I turned to see Alma and Molly on either side of me.

"Hold on Sarah. Give him a few more minutes. Then we have to start moving." Molly said

"Molly's right chica. We have to trust Will." Alma agreed

"But what if he's hurt. I'm not going to leave him to burn just because he's saving us." I insisted

"Just wait Sarah." Chloe said

"Yeah. He's Will, there isn't much that he can't figure out." Zoey said

**#Will's POV#**

I stumbled through the smoke trying to find my tent. We needed the first aid kit. If someone was hurt they wouldn't be able to make it far. And it had a cell phone so we could call for help. I knew they were going to be worried if they realized I wasn't with them.

Sarah was the only one who paid enough attention during a crisis. And I knew if I wasn't there she would kill me later. She was the only one who could take care of everyone and yet I was the most worried about her. I had always been, ever since she came to Horseland.

As I thought about Sarah I fell to the ground. Quickly dodging the burning tent I had fallen next to. I looked to see what I had tripped on and saw the first aid kit. I grabbed it and headed back to where I last saw everyone. I tried to concentrate on where I was going when I heard Sarah's voice.

"What if he got hit on the head? Just let me try to find him." Sarah pleaded

"No chica. You're the only one who will be able to get help fast enough." Alma said

"Let's just head to safety. The fire will catch us soon." Molly said

I had changed direction as soon as I heard Sarah's voice. Now I was stumbling through the last of the smoke. I could see their blurry figures but I had been in the fire too long to see straight. Before I knew what was happening I was falling to the ground. Then I heard footsteps and looked up to see Sarah.

**#Sarah's POV#**

I ran over to where Will had fell. I barely saw his eyes open before they fell closed. Clutched in his arms was the first aid kit. That's why he went back, I thought. Molly and Alma immediately helped him up as his eyes slowly blinked open. I pulled the cell phone out of the box and called Horseland.

"This better be good," Bailey said annoyed, "Do you have a clue what time it is?"

"BAILEY! There's a fire! You have to get help. Everyone seems fine except Will. He was in the fire too long." Sarah explained

"Okay. I'll get help Sarah. Just be careful and keep everyone safe." Bailey said hanging up

**#Bailey's POV#**

I ran down the hall, past Will's empty bedroom to my parent's room. I banged on the door and opened it. My dad looked up and saw my panicked face and the phone in my hand.

"What happened?" He asked

"There's a fire and Will got hurt. Sarah just called me." I explained in a rush

**#Will's POV#**

I watched as Sarah led Scarlet and Jimber down the path. I was clutching Jimber's mane in attempt to not fall off. As soon as they realized I could barely form a coherent sentence Sarah took over. It was a side of her I had never seen. Then again someone else was always in charge. I watched her blonde hair swish along her back.

_Her hair was so pretty. Just like her./ I thought/Where did that come from? The smoke must be making me delusional. Yeah that's it. It's not that I like her. I mean she's my friend and she's younger than me._

_She's only a few months younger than you. You're in the same grade._ a voice said in my head

_Be quiet. I don't have a crush on Sarah. Even if I did it wouldn't matter. She doesn't like me like that._ I argued with the voice

_How would you know. Though you watch her enough to notice._ the voice taunted

_I don't always watch her. She's just so sweet she seems like she'll break. I grew up with Alma and have seen her training. Molly shows that she isn't fragile and will kill anyone who says otherwise. But Sarah is always quiet and sweet. Making it seem like she can get hurt so much easier._ I insisted

_Exactly. None of the others worry about her that much. You go through every possible horrible scenario. Face it, you're in love._ the voice said

I just shook my head and let my eyes drift close watching Sarah.

**#Sarah's POV#**

I looked back at everyone as we came to end of the path. Now we could get on the horses and run for the path. Alma and Molly had matching looks of determination and worry. Chloe and Zoey just looked petrified. Will's eyes were slowly closing. I walked over and unclipped the reins on Jimber's bit. Then I use them to tie Will to Jimber.

"I'm sorry Jimber. But we can't have Will falling off and getting more hurt." I explained

"Why don't you just ride with him?" Zoey asked

"Because we have to get away from the fire. It's faster if we stay on our horses." Alma said

I poked Will in the side and his eyes jumped open. He blinked lazily at me. As if trying to focus on something.

"Will, I need you to stay awake. Otherwise I'm going to have to drop you in the lake. Bailey's getting help and you need to stay awake until the doctor can check your head. I'm not having you die." I said

Will slowly nodded as he tried to process the information. Chloe and Zoey were looking at Will with horror and worry. Alma and Molly just waited for me to tell them what to do next.

"Get on your horses and head to the right. We need to try and get out of here. The fire's spreading." I stated

•••

Not too far along the path we found the fire blocking us. We ran into the same problem to the left. That's when I turned to the lake. It was our last chance. And what do you know. Chloe and Zoey tell me they can't swim.

**#Molly's POV#**

When Chloe and Zoey told us they couldn't swim I thought Sarah was going to lose it. For us to be so close to safety and then for it to be thrown away because they never learned to swim. I mean she was on the verge of losing Will.

Even though they constantly denied it we were all convinced that the two were in love. Even Chloe and Zoey thought it. I bet even the horses thought so. Now here we were. She almost had everyone safe and they can't swim.

**#Alma's POV#**

What Sarah did next shocked us all. She had Molly and I make sure Will got across. We were all still on our horses and they would be getting us across. She and Scarlet stayed in between Chloe and Zoey, helping them across. Her face only painted with care and concern. Though I'm sure as soon as we got back to Horseland she would be personally signing those two up for swimming lessons. And we would all be going to them to make sure they went.

Molly and I were on either side of the slowly awakening Will. The freezing lake was bringing his mind back online. Soon he was shivering like the rest of us. Sarah kept a close eye on all us. I swear she wasn't even sitting on Scarlet's back. Just barely crouching so she could jump to help any of us.

**#Chloe's POV#**

Sarah was so calm I almost forgot the horror that had happened. It was all my fault. I had set a terrible example for Zoey. That's why she threw the other bottle away in the first place. And being the horrible person I am, I did the same.

Though they were the ones who made us do so much work. I mean they expected us to carry two containers each full of water up a hill. One nearly killed me.

**#Zoey's POV#**

I felt so guilty. If I hadn't thrown the bottle first we would be sleeping happily in our tents. Then I realized that it was their fault for giving us a job. We're Stiltons. We don't work.

**#Sarah's POV#**

Will had finally come back to his senses. When we made it across the lake he sat on his own while everyone else huddled together. Trying to keep warm despite the freezing, soaking clothes. Chloe and Zoey were sitting together sneezing. I was next to Alma and Molly. Though I was watching Will. He was sitting on his own, probably blaming himself for everything.

"I'm going to check on Will." I said

I walked over to Will and sat down next to him. He barely glanced up at me.

"It wasn't your fault. They didn't do their job. You did." I insisted

"How? I was practically useless the entire time. I almost got myself killed. You were the one who saved everyone. Even me." Will said

"But you see the firemen over there?" I asked pointing to the helicopters putting out the fire

"Yeah." He said

"If you hadn't almost gotten yourself killed then I wouldn't have been able to call for help. Then the fire would have spread more. Possibly all the way to Horseland. If it wasn't for you we would probably be even colder than we are now riding to Horseland. Trying to keep ourselves and the horses from freezing to death." I explained

"I should have made sure they did their job." He said

"It wasn't your fault. They didn't do their job. You did. You kept us safe," I said nudging him, "Though when you were still in la la land you looked pretty funny."

"Whatever." He said

We sat in silence after that. Watching the fire that was raging across the lake. It was slowly, barely dying. We knew it would be ages before Bailey came to find us. Slowly I fell asleep.

•••

When I woke up I was laying against Will. It looked everyone was dominoes. I was leaning against his side and his arm was propped against a rock with his other arm protectively around my waist. Holding me to him. As I looked around I saw the horses standing around and Zoey using Chloe's legs as a pillow. Alma and Molly were both curled in on themselves leaning on each other.

I tried to carefully pull Will's arm from around my waist. Though this only made him hold onto me tighter. I tried to pull away again and his grip tightened. That's when I noticed the worried expression on him face when I tried to pull away. Sighing I gave up and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

From the barest hint of the sun I assumed that it wasn't too long since I fell asleep. They were still working on the fire which looked slightly bigger. I noticed that there were heavy rain clouds in the sky. If it rained the fire would probably be out quicker, but the helicopters would have to land and Bailey wouldn't be allowed to come look for us.

I tried to ignore everything and focus on the rhythm of the fire and everyone's breathing. Slowly but surely I fell back asleep. Not noticing when Will's head rested on my own. Or when his other arm wrapped around me. Yet somehow still smiling, the stupid voice in my head must have stayed awake.

**#Will's POV#**

I woke up with me head on something soft. For a moment I thought I had fallen into grass. Then I opened my eyes to see it was Sarah's head. Her head was on my shoulder and my arms were wrapped around her. She was smiling but when I tried to move she frowned and grabbed my shirt, almost snuggling into me. When I stopped she smiled and slept peacefully once more.

I looked at the horses to see them restless. Glancing up at the sky every now and then. Just like they did before a storm. They were huddled together which was a bad sign. That usually meant it was going to be a bad one. I softly whistled for Jimber and he stayed put with the others. That's when I decided to wake Sarah.

"Sarah. Sarah, you have to get up. We have to get moving." I whispered near her ear

"Mnh?" Sarah mumbled

Then she woke up, her eyes blinking sleepily.

_She's so cute waking up_. the voice said

I ignored and moved my arms helping her sit up. She looked across the lake to see the fire still roaring. Frowning she stood up with me. Then she walked over to Alma and Molly shaking them awake. Then doing the same with Chloe and Zoey.

Then she headed over to the horses and they accepted her into their huddle. I swear the girl speaks horse. She was murmuring something to them. They reluctantly walked away from her and the group, over to their person. Jimber waited for her and Scarlet to come over to me.

**#Sarah's POV#**

I was talking to the horses. Telling them everything would be alright and we needed to find shelter. They seemed to understand and agree with me. Going to help wake up their person.

Will doesn't think I noticed how when I woke up this time he had both arms around me. I'll have to find out if he consciously did it or not. I almost hope he did. Almost because I don't like him but want to know if the others have a point. They always think we're together. But we're not. Oh well, more pressing matters right now.

"We have to find a cave. The storm's going to be a horrible one and I don't want to get caught in it." I told Will

"How do you know? You just woke up." Will asked

"I woke up earlier. I could see a little bit of sun. And there was only one arm around me." I said teasingly

"Sorry about that. I woke up like that and when I tried to move you grabbed my shirt." Will explained

"That sort of happened when I woke up. Your arm curled around me more. So I just gave up and went back to sleep. Everyone was clinging to each other. I guess we all just wanted to make sure we weren't alone." I explained

"That makes perfect sense. Now we should get the others moving. It isn't safe out in the open." Will said

"Scarlet, we need to find a safe cave. Can you guys do that?" I asked turning to my dear horse

•••

We eventually found a cave the horses would enter. Once inside we tried to wring the water out of some of our clothes. Will faced out of the cave as we tried to get the water out of shirts while he did the same with his. Once we were all sitting down the horses stayed between us and the entrance. They seemed to be taking shifts letting us sleep the day away. No one had gotten any real sleep last night.

•••

**#Will's POV#**

Sarah had once again fallen asleep next to me. We were all sitting against the wall. Chloe and Zoey were the first ones out. Sitting back to back and slightly against the wall. Then came Alma and Molly. They seemed to be folded in on each other. They were like twins, telling each other everything. Earlier I thought I heard them whispering about Alexander and Bailey.

I was close to falling asleep when Sarah jumped slightly along with the horses. The lightning had just flashed and the horses started to panic. They're seriously connected somehow. She let go of my arm and slipped out of it. She was instantly awake and there was a tinge of blush on her cheeks as she realized my arm had been around her once again.

She crossed towards the horses when they suddenly began rearing up. Their horseshoes clanged on the stone floor waking the others up. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw what they did. Slightly backing up as they advanced, she backed into me. My arms went around her, pulling her back as I saw what she had. I barely even noticed what I was doing until I realized Zoey and Chloe smirking at me.

Molly and Alma grabbed their wrists and slowly pulled them back. When they saw the fear in Sarah's and my eyes. We all slowly backed up to the end of the cave. Then the horses ran out of the cave. Chasing off the mountain lion that had come near us. With surprising strength Sarah pulled out of my arms and at the mouth of the cave before I realized what happened.

Running after the horses she plunged into the dreadful storm. The rest of us ran to the mouth of the cave. We tried to look for her but we were blinded by the rain.

"SARAH!" I yelled into the storm

There was no response.

**#Sarah's POV#**

I ran through the storm. Strictly following my instincts. Any other way would've gotten me killed. I met the horses on the way back. They all nudged me with their noses happily. They knew I would come to find them. Now they could use my tracks to get us home. They walked through the storm with me clutching Scarlet's reins and mane.

As we came upon the cave I slid off Scarlet and let the horses lead the way into the cave. They all jumped up at the sight of the horses. The girls ran to hug their horses while Will was trying to look behind them. If I didn't know better he looked on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Then once he saw me, all the panic, concern, and sadness went away. To be replaced with relief, happiness, and if I didn't know better, love.

He crushed me in a hug and I just smiled and hugged him back.

"Never do that again." He mumbled into my hair

When he pulled back we suddenly realized the awkward position we were in. I was pushed up against Scarlet who seemed to be working with Jimber to squish us together. Then he turned all leader on me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been? We thought you had died! You could've been killed!" Will shouted

**#No One's POV#**

"He did." Alma muttered to Molly

"We knew she would be fine." Molly continued

"She always is." Chloe agreed

"The horses would never let anything happen to her." Zoey admitted

These four turned their attentions to the horses. Leaving the other two to their lover's spat. Though they would never admit it, everyone knew they were in love. Even if they didn't know themselves.

"You could've died when you went back for the first aid kit! In fact you practically did!" Sarah screamed

"I was trying to save you!" Will yelled back

"So was I! Without the horses we would be doomed! I knew they wouldn't be able to get back on their own! They needed me!" Sarah yelled

"Guys! Just calm down, help get water off the horses, and then go to sleep." Molly said

The other girls glared at them. As if daring them to not agree. They all quickly set to work and Sarah fell asleep soon after. So did Will. The others had forced them to sit next to each other. After awhile Will's arm snaked around Sarah's waist, pulling her to his side. As he did she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The girls watched quietly and smiled. The two were so in love and oblivious. It was adorable and annoying. They would fight over nothing. Chloe and Zoey said it was kissing tension. They thought they would fight to the point where one would kiss the other to shut them up. Molly and Alma slightly agreed, yet though it was a little more emotional. Where they would just end up blurting out that they were in love while arguing.

•••

The others woke up before Sarah and Will. They were smiling as they watched the pair curled up. Somehow they had ended up laying next to each other in the middle of the night/day/whatever. Will had both arms wrapped around Sarah who was sleeping on his chest. They both looked so peaceful no one dared to move.

The rain was still beating down outside. They knew that they would have to move soon if they wanted to make it back to Horseland before running out of food. They had probably a day's worth so today they would be out in the rain with the horses. Not fun in the least.

Then the pair began to wake up. As they did, they jumped away from each other as if the other was on fire. It sent the others into peals of laughter. Earning them glares from the others.

"Sorry. You guys just looked so peaceful. Then it was like the other was on fire or something." Molly choked out between laughs

•••

**#Sarah's POV#**

As we trudged through the rain and mud I began to think of all the things I would do as soon as we got back to Horseland. I would take care of Scarlet first. Then I would take a long warm shower, eat something, and then fall asleep. That was my plan and anything that got in the way of it needed to be removed.

"Okay Alma, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back to Horseland? After taking care of Button of course." I asked bored of the silence

"Sleep for a week. Molly?" Alma said

"I'm definitely planning on eating. Granola bars are horrible after awhile. Chloe?" Molly decided

"Fix my hair. Rain and mud is horrible for it. Zoey?" Chloe said

"Same as you sis. Will?" Zoey said

"Beg for forgiveness." Will said

"It's not your fault. It's Chloe and Zoey's. They didn't do their job." I insisted

"Sure." Will said

"What about you Sarah?" Alma asked

"I'm not sure. I'm losing feeling in my toes and fingers. So I think some food and a warm blanket are the best idea. Probably for everyone." I decided

"Agreed. And a fire in the fireplace." Molly agreed

Scarlet whinnied and tossed her head. I leaned down and hugged her neck.

"Don't worry Scarlet. You'll get a nice warm blanket soon. Where are we Will?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure if we keep heading straight we'll make it back to Horseland. But I can barely see anything in this rain." Will admitted sheepishly

"The horses think we're going the wrong way." Chloe said

"More to the left." Zoey insisted

"More like a whole turn to the left. Isn't that where the cliff is?" Molly agreed

"We're in the meadow where we raced! We're almost back to Horseland!" I yelled

With that the horses took off running. We were clinging to their backs, barely holding on. They somehow recognized where they were going and we just had to go along with it. Soon the lights of Horseland came into view. We all slid off our horses and ran through the front door. I was the first through the door and the first stuck in hugs.

•••

We were all sitting in the living room bundled up in blankets in front of the fire. The doctor and vet had checked on us and the horses. We all had varying cases of hypothermia. Mine being the worst. All the horses were very sick and the vet had to stay overnight in case something happened.

I was curled up on the couch between Molly and Will. Bailey was sitting on the floor leaning on Molly's legs. Alma, Zoey, and Chloe were slumped together, they had been analyzing Alexander's latest letter to Alma. As the current show faded to an end I restlessly looked for something to watch.

"So you're still awake? I was wondering how to get the remote from you." Will mumbled

He chuckled softly when I jumped. So I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow." He mumbled

"Your fault. I thought everyone was asleep. Why are you still awake?" I asked

"Worried about the horses. You?" He asked

" Same. Plus the doctor seemed a little too worried about me for what he told us." I explained

"Yeah. You really shouldn't have gone in the rain after the horses." He said

"They wouldn't have found their way back without my tracks. They didn't know where they were so they couldn't find their way." I explained

"Okay. I'm sorry about freaking out earlier. I shouldn't have been so mean when I did the same thing." He said

"Yeah. At least you saw the direction I went. With you we had no idea where you went. We just assumed you went back into the fire." I said

"Well you should go to sleep. There's a long day of taking care of the horses. And everyone's parents are coming." Will said

"Oh great. Goodnight Will." I mumbled sleepily

"Goodnight Sarah." Will said

•••

**#Will's POV#**

When I woke up everyone was still asleep but Sarah was gone. I distinctly remembered half-waking up in the middle of the night with her in my arms. Now she's gone. I jumped up and carefully ran to the door. Her rain coat was gone and so was her umbrella. She must have gone outside.

I headed through the rain to the barn. Looking for any sign of her yellow coat and red umbrella. The door to the barn was slightly open spilling light into the rain.

**#Sarah's POV#**

I walked around the barn softly singing/humming to myself and the horses. Button, Pepper, and Jimber were shivering. Scarlet, Calypso, and Chili seemed to be sneezing. Aztec was fine since he was the only one who stayed behind. I had an old horse blanket draped around my shoulders. I was in a sweater and sweat pants with sneakers.

I whirled around when I heard the door creak open. It was only Will. I turned back to my work. Adding blankets to the horses and giving them medicine. After I was done I curled up in the corner of the barn with Shep, Angora, and Teeny. Shep's head was in my lap as well as Angora. Teeny was asleep under an old blanket.

"What are you doing up?" I asked Will as he sat next to me

"I woke up and you were gone. I was worried so I came to look for you. What are you doing out here? It's warmer in the house. With your hypothermia you shouldn't be out here." Will said

"When I woke up awhile ago I couldn't get back to sleep at all. So I came to give the vet a break. I'm so glad now that I left my phone and stuff here. I've been giving the horses their medicine every hour on the dot. And I've been keeping them warm. Plus I have some of the old blankets, Shep, Angora, and Teeny to help keep me warm. Besides if I'm cold I can just go curl up in Scarlet's stall." I explained

"You always have to be right don't you?" Will asked

"Yep." I agreed

"Want some company?" Will asked

"Sure. It's a little boring out here with no one to talk to." I decided

We ended up talking about the fire. He helped me with the horses' medicine. Soon enough we were both on the verge of falling asleep. That's when the vet came in. The vet told us the horses would be fine and that we could head back to the main house.

I remember stumbling through the mud and then passing out as I hit the couch. No one wanted to be alone after what happened. The thought of losing one of our own was enough to make us inseparable. We were even considering Chloe and Zoey as part of our group now.

•••

**#No One's POV#**

When Bailey's parents came to check on the kids the next morning it was adorable. Molly had one of Bailey's hands who was sitting on the floor. Her other hand had one of Alma's who had Chloe and Zoey on either side of her. The sisters had their hands clasped across Alma. Sarah was leaning into Will with her legs tucked under her. She had a hand on Molly and Alma's arms. While Will had both arms wrapped around her waist.

The parents quickly took a picture before any of them could move. Then crept to the kitchen to quietly make breakfast for the kids and arriving families.

•••

"Awwww!" Zoey cooed

"Look at the sleepy lovebirds." Molly teased

Will and Sarah were in the same spot as earlier. Yet now the others were awake. Sarah slowly woke up and then realized what they were laughing at. She tried to pull Will's arms from around her. They just tightened causing the others to laugh more. So she took drastic measures and jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Oww! What was that for?" Will yelled

Then Bailey's parents came in. They smiled when they saw Sarah and Will's red faces. Though once they noticed that the others were laughing at them they frowned.

"Be nice. You were all practically piled on top of each other last night. The prospect of losing one of you has made the lot of you inseparable. Now let's get some food in you before everyone starts showing up." Bailey's mom said

"Molly, Chloe and Zoey, and Sarah. Your families should be here soon. Alma your father is in his office. He got home late last night and didn't want to wake you." Bailey's dad said

•••

Will, Bailey, and Alma stood off to the side while Molly, Sarah, Zoey, and Chloe were almost crushed to death by their parents. After their parents let them go Sarah ran off to check on Scarlet. Completely oblivious to the others following her. She just ran, dodging anything that got in her way. Whether it was another rider, a fence, or supplies.

•••

"They're fine Sarah. Don't worry. Scarlet is just restless like the rest of them. If I didn't know better I'd think they want to get right back to riding." The vet said

"They do. Don't you Scarlet?" Sarah asked hugging Scarlet's neck

Sarah fawned over Scarlet, cooing to her dear horse. She eventually just stood there stroking Scarlet's nose. Looking at nothing.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Will asked concerned

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Sarah said distractedly

"What's wrong chica? Don't think you can lie to us." Alma said

Shep trotted over to Sarah and stood at her side. Then as one they began to move towards the barn door. Silently slipping outside they went over to the pile of hay bales near where some other riders were practicing for an upcoming competition.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked leaning over the hay bales

A person about their age jumped out from behind them. In complete shock. Shep growled menacingly at the person. The emblem on the jacket said they were from a rival school.

"Talia." Sarah all but hissed

"Hello cousin dear." Talia smirked

"You're not my cousin!" Sarah yelled

"My father and stepmother would beg to differ." Talia smirked

"I'd be delighted to argue with them. Exist in the same space as you. Not so much." Sarah said

"Then you're leaving? Good." Talia said

"Nope. You are. Shep, take care of the intruder." Sarah said smiling

Shep growled menacingly at Talia who began to back up. Then she turned and ran when Angora swiped at her. Dropping her phone as she ran to a waiting car. Sarah went over and picked up the abandoned phone. Then scrolled through the memory.

"Anyone know how to wipe a phone's memory?" Sarah asked


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have writer's block. I'm sorry. And if you don't like the pairing then you don't have to read my story. Though I'd still be thrilled if you did. And it was a random story part. It wasn't edited or revised. This is all I have. I can't figure anything out. It's extremely short I know. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"I can't believe she was trying to steal our moves." Molly said

"Well why wouldn't she?" Zoey asked arrogantly

"Yeah. We're the best. We should take this as a compliment." Chloe agreed haughtily

"Talia was trying to steal our routines. We have to tell Bailey's parents. They might know what to do." Alma said

"And they could probably help us with the phone." Sarah agreed

"Then let's go." Bailey said

* * *

"Do nothing. Just go and practice. How can we just practice? What if they keep watching us?" Bailey ranted

"We'll just make sure to be careful when and where we practice. We can have Shep and the horses keep an eye out for intruders. They'll help us make sure that our routines stay secret." Will said

"Don't even think about retaliating Bailey. It could get us disqualified from the big tournament coming up if you do. We have to do well in that tournament if we want more students." Sarah said

"So then let's get to work." Alma said

* * *

"We need to do something about those children. They're going through too much right now. Chase and Mary will be there to see Sarah soon. And they said that Jesse and Alexander will be visiting them soon." Mrs. Whitney said

"That's why we're sending Sarah away. Its time she grew up anyways. We'll let her have this last weekend with them. Then she'll go to her new school. She can still ride there and participate in the tournament. The school has riding as part of it." Mr. Whitney said

"She'll be fine. She might be upset at first. But she'll realize its better for her. She almost died in that fire. She'll be much safer there. She'll be happier." Mrs. Whitney insisted

"She's going to hate us. But she'll learn to deal with it." Mr. Whitney agreed


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is giving me problems. I'm not gonna lie. But I'm going to try my best. Mega short I know. I'm trying. I wanted to update for the readers. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Sarah. Be careful at your new school." Mrs. Whitney said

"You'll be happy there. Don't worry." Mr. Whitney said

Plans had been changed and Sarah was being sent away now. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her friends at Horseland. Though she had been given the chance to say goodbye to her cousins. They would be able to explain everything to the others for her. Once she got through this. It was going to be horrible. It didn't matter what her parents thought. Horseland was her home and the people there were her family. She was being taken away from them.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll explain to them." Chase assured

"They'll understand. They're your best friends. They'll still love you." Mary insisted

"I hope so. Goodbye. I love you guys." Sarah said sadly

* * *

"Where's Sarah?" Will asked

"She's gone. Her parents sent her away this morning to some boarding school. There's a riding program there which she'll be participating in." Mary said sadly

"What do you mean Mary?" Alma asked

"They sent her to a boarding school. We won't be seeing her again. At least for awhile. She should be at competitions." Chase said

"But she'll be competing against us." Molly said

"We've lost her." Will said

"She's no longer one of us." Bailey agreed

"Seriously? She's still our Sarah. Just because she's going to some snobby prep school doesn't mean we're going to lose her." Zoey said

"Yeah. You wouldn't even be able to lose us if we left. I doubt you'll ever lose Sarah." Chloe agreed

"They're right you know. She was devastated. She made us promise to try and explain to you guys. The plans changed and she had to leave today. She was supposed to have the weekend with all of us." Mary said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I've rarely been updating. I'm being banished from the computer a lot lately. I have SATs coming up and finals. And I'm failing a class. I'm trying. I know it's short and I'm sorry. I can barely think for anything to do in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"So you're the new girl?" A girl asked snobbishly

"Yeah. My name's Sarah Whitney. Who are you?" Sarah asked

"I'm Haley Farrington. The heiress. You do know of me, right?" Haley asked

"I've heard of you. So you're my dorm mate." Sarah said

"Yes. Pity." Haley said

* * *

**#Scarlet's POV#**

Sarah's parents sent us away. I understand that it was for her supposed safety. We got back safely though. And Sarah was happy at Horseland. Her heart was there. It was her home. And mine. It's not fair.

Now we were in this strange place. I didn't even know where Sarah was. Or who any of these horses were. They wouldn't talk. Even though I knew they could they refused to. It's not right here. I have to figure out how to get Sarah home to Horseland. Maybe then everything will make more sense.

* * *

**#Sarah's POV#**

"Don't worry Scarlet. We'll figure out a way home. Even if we have to leave on our own." I assured

We wouldn't stay here. It wasn't our home. And I refused to be forced to go somewhere I wasn't wanted. The other students were clear that I wasn't welcome here. Which was a good thing since I didn't want to be here. The other students were snobby and creepy. So there was really no other choice. Especially once I heard about the camping trip.

We were supposed to go on some competitive camping trip with Horseland and a few other riding schools. Somehow I was the only one who saw this ending in an actual bad way. All of the other students saw this ending in some bad hair day thing. It's really quite sickening.

Though I know that I'll be able to figure out a way to go home with Horseland after it. It will probably be easier since I'll have them to help me. And the other students seem to be out to get me. Apparently while the name Whitney gained respect with Chloe and Zoey, it gains enemies here. I'm either really paranoid or they're plotting to kill me.


End file.
